


The Only Place

by LiteralTraaaaash



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gayness, Hurt akaashi, M/M, bokuto being a loving boyfriend, dorks being dorks, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTraaaaash/pseuds/LiteralTraaaaash
Summary: Akaashi let his mind wander. Memories of sitting in the hallways, Bokuto by his side. Thoughts of Bokuto poking and tickling him mercilessly when he was ignoring him while texting. And a memory that so often crossed his mind, The moment he realised he was absolutely, ridiculously, madly, head over heels in love with that bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of art exists because school bores me and i really love pretty boy and owl face. Hope you guys enjoy my rambles of gay.

Akaashi brought one of his hands to his face.  
Cold.  
He traced lightly across a deep purple bruise on his jawline. It stings but his expression stayed neutral. He felt something wet forming at his hairline. He touched at it lightly drawing back his hand and gazing at the scarlet.  
Blood.

"Akaashi?" A figure bounded into the gym, pausing with an unreadable look on his face as his eyes met with the sight of his battered boyfriend.

"Hey," Akaashi replied in a weak voice. Before he knew it Bokuto was crouched in front of him. One hand on his shoulder, the other resting lightly on his cheek.

"Hey?? What the hell Akaashi?! Are you Okay? What happened?" A face Akaashi now recognised as concern shouted. Akaashi didn't know what to say, so he just sat quietly, knowing Bokuto was aware of what had happened.

"It was them again wasn't it?" Bokuto said in a much quieter voice, as he slumped down next to Akaashi, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "I'll be damned if one day i don’t take the opportunity to kick their asses," 

Akaashi sighed. "It’s okay," he mumbled out trying to escape questioning. 

"Okay?! What about this is okay?!" Bokuto snapped his head back down turning quickly to akaashi, noticing him flinch at the sudden movement he tried to calm himself. "...i...i worry about you, this is happening more and more often...i just...need to know you are safe. My mom is working at the bar tonight...you should stay the night at mine. Is that okay?" Bokuto cocked his head to the right in questioning. Akaashi nodded and gripped Bokuto's hand.

 

The walk home was quiet, akaashi had tucked his head into Bokuto's shoulder. He wasn't sure why but thats where he felt safest. Not at school, definitely not at home, even when he was alone he could be a danger to himself. But here, in Bokuto’s arms, he felt calm, happy, alive. 

His smirk only grew as Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and left a small kiss on his head. They continued their walk in silence. Akaashi let his mind wander. Memories of sitting in the hallways, Bokuto by his side. Thoughts of Bokuto poking and tickling him mercilessly when he was ignoring him while texting. And a memory that so often crossed his mind, The moment he realised he was absolutely, ridiculously, madly, head over heels in love with that bastard.

 

Akaashi flinched as Bokuto dropped his keys and let them clatter on the table. He let out a sigh of relief as he realised what the sound was. Bokuto cocked his head to the side slightly, realising the frown planted on his boyfriend's face. Wanting this to change he crouched down and wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist, lifting him into the air. 

Akaashi erupted into laughter and lightly hit on Bokuto's shoulders demanding he let him down. But Bokuto only smiled more and began spinning them both in circles. After a moment Bokuto began to slowly lower Akaashi and placed him so he was sitting on the table.

Akaashi’s laugh faded leaving only a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms behind Bokuto’s neck and pulled his lips down to his own. He felt Bokuto smiling into the kiss. He felt his face warm with a blush as Bokuto let his fingers trace through his hair. They were both suddenly jolted back to reality as they heard someone walk in the room.

“Oh hey Akaashi,” Bokuto’s Mom pranced right past them, stopping in front of the fridge.

“Mom?!” Bokuto brought his lips away from Akaashi’s suddenly. Trying to readjust his hair and clothes, as though his mom would somehow unsee the scene she walked in on.

“Whaaatt,” she whined grabbing Bokuto’s shoulder lightly, “You don’t sound happy to see me! As for Akaashi, it’s not like i haven’t walked in on worse!” She teased with a grin as she watched both the boys faces grow pink with embarrassment. Bokuto scratched his head, hoping for a topic change, Akaashi broke the silence by reminding Bokuto of the homework they should finish. As Akaashi’s Quivering voice filled the room Bokuto’s Mom took notice of the rather large cut on his forehead, and the now fading purple around his eye. Without a word she pulled a pack of peas from the freezer and held it out in front of him.  
“Stay here whenever you need.” She spoke seriously, breaking her normally energetic personality. Akaashi nodded, afraid anything he said would ruin her kindness. He tentatively grabbed the peas, placing them over his eye.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto were cuddled up in a pile of blankets on the floor in Bokuto’s room. Textbooks and papers littered on the floor, not being used for studying. “You’re very distracting, you know that?” Akaashi joked, tightening his grip on the strong arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Bokuto chuckle against his shoulder, where his head was tucked. “Well would you rather do homework, or me?” Bokuto said with another laugh. “Shut up!” Akaashi laughed, playfully shoving back on Bokuto’s head.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” Bokuto continued laughing at his flustered boyfriend. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek he began to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Akaashi whined pulling on Bokuto’s arm.

“Just to the kitchen, dont worry. I’ll be right back.” He laughed at Akaashi’s whiny state

 

By the time Bokuto returned to his room, he found Akaashi wearing his sweater and curled up under their puddle of blankets. 

“ i missed you so i stole your sweater. You aren’t getting it back.” Bokuto sighed, setting down the two cups of tea in his hand. 

“Not unless i can force you out of it,” Bokuto said with a wink.

“Shut up!!” Akaashi shouted crossing his arms, practically drowning in the oversized sweater.

“Oh, you think i’m joking?” Bokuto smirked, practically tackling Akaashi and pinning him down. Akaashi shrieked, trying to push him off. But Bokuto just laughed at the smaller Boy.

“You’re so pretty,” Bokuto mused, bringing his head down and softly kissing his lips. Akaashi melted into the kiss placing his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. He almost laughed at how different Bokuto was when they were alone, instead of being hyper, and bouncy, he was serious, and even a little...shy? Akaashi was lifted from his thoughts as he felt something cold resting on his hips. He shivered at the feeling of Bokuto’s hands as they slowly pushed up his shirt and sweater, exposing Akaashi’s stomach. Akaashi grinned into the kiss and pulled Bokuto closer, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Bokuto rubbed his thumb lightly over Akaashi’s hips, pulling him even closer to him so his torso was against his chest.

“You’re so, so pretty,” Bokuto mumbled, not wanting to take his mouth off of his lips. “In fact,” Bokuto continued. “You’re so pretty that i don't want to keep my promises,” before Akaashi could process what he had said, or register the smile on Bokuto’s face Akaashi felt his shirt and sweater being pulled off of him, exposing his pale chest.

“You jerk!” Akaashi accused, watching Bokuto looking smug with sweater in hand, and the same stupid smile on his face.  
“Actually, nevermind...i'm glad i took this back.” Bokuto smirked looking Akaashi up and down.

Akaashi crossed his arms across his chest.

“This hardly seems fair.” Akaashi said, looking directly in Bokuto's eyes. Bokuto smirked,tossing the sweater aside. Keeping eye contact he pulled off his own shirt and pinned Akaashi back to the ground.

“Better?” Bokuto asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“Much,” Akaashi responded, capturing his lips once again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope yall enjoyed! Should be continuing soon, but sadly school may get in the way.
> 
> Please leave comments!! Id love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
